


Sweet Nymph and Open Sea

by MangoSodaOceanBreeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, More characters to be added, and maybe pairings too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoSodaOceanBreeze/pseuds/MangoSodaOceanBreeze
Summary: 1. "Don't ever go past the mountain."2. "Don't try using magic - it just brings misfortune."3. "NEVER associate with witches."Those were the three rules the village on the island had. Children who break them get "spirited away," a kinder way to say "abandoned on a secluded beach." Of course, Vivi, who was just shipwrecked on this island had no way of knowing this. Not that she would follow them blindly, of course. Especially when the dreaded witch turns out to not be so evil after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The frothy cyan waters reached for the pure white coast over and over again, stretching as far as they could, but falling just short each time. Every time they battered the sand, the water sprayed the curious blue-haired girl slumbering there. She stood out as much as a person could, with her long locks that were at least as wavy as the ocean behind her and an even deeper blue. Yet she didn't move an inch. Despite everything, one could almost think she had been carved from the beach itself, by some grand artistic spirit who used the sea and the sprawling mass of crystalline sand as their medium of choice. Her delicately carved face, and skin that was the very same color as the sand certainly would have given that impression to anyone who happened to be nearby. Unfortunately for her, there was not a soul around when the waves crashed directly on top of her, dousing her in the sapphire water.

Vivi woke with a start, sputtering. She craned her neck to look around, her eyes darting around frantically, then brought her hand to her head, wincing. It looked like she wouldn't be trying that again anytime soon. She spotted a dark blue backpack a few meters away and crawled to it, grabbing the shoulder strap. At least she still had some of her stuff. But losing her belongings was the least of her worries. Where was she? She had been on a ship, with… with… That migraine was really making difficult to think. She turned her head around, more slowly this time, brushing her long, damp hair out of her eyes. The beach extended as far as she could see, meeting the brilliant ocean, a deeper blue than she had ever seen it in an endless expanse in front of her. Above that, seagulls flitted across a glorious canvas of soft pink and orange hues, illuminated by the sun creeping back under the horizon. Behind her, a foreboding mountain lurked behind field of flowers the same hues as the sunset, guarded by a neat row of vibrant trees, their leaves rustling in the sea. Every plant, from the least noteworthy blade of grass, to the warm-colored arrays of flowers with their softly swaying petals, to the trees with their dark, rich wood seemed as it had its own place that had been chosen after an eternity of careful observation and planning. A garden like that had to have been watched over by someone kind and patient, didn't it? She decided to take her chances. It's not like she had much to lose, right? And she was sure whoever she had been traveling with would wait… she assured herself she would go look for them soon, ‘Right after a quick nap,’ she decided, fading out of consciousness. She suddenly jolted awake. She couldn't afford to go to sleep now! Not until she at least knew where she was. She pulled herself upright, and trudged over the sandy expanse, over to the peculiar jewel-bright garden. The moment her foot landed on the grass, it was as if a crushing weight had been taken from her heart. She was missing a shoe, had a splitting headache, was shivering intensely, and had never been more lost in her life, yet she felt a peculiar kind of warmth, almost like she was back in her own home. Despite everything, she managed the smallest of smiles. Upon closer inspection, the neat row of trees were dotted with round, ripe, orange fruit. But this wasn’t what caught her attention. The trees had been concealing a picturesque white cottage from view. The house had pure pearl-colored walls and a red-tiled roof. A cobblestone path led outwards and along the line of trees, lined with pots of flowers of every color imaginable. On the far side of the house, Vivi could see clothes pinned to a line flapping in the wind. It was as if the scene had been ripped out of a fairy tale. And as if on cue, The rounded wooden door opened and out stepped a lady who could have only been a fairy from this same myth. Long, flowing hair the same delicate shade as the sunset above, yet possessing a fiercer brightness than the sun itself. A short white dress even purer than the sand on the beach fluttered in the wind. Deep, rich, warm brown eyes that gazed forward as if all the stars were laid out in front of them, and she was taking in all their warmth into her own heart and spreading it throughout the world with a single glance.  
The fairy-tale-woman turned this gaze of starlight towards Vivi. And as if a switch had been flipped in her mind, Vivi blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of someone running on the hard ground rang clear in Vivi’s mind, pulling her from her peculiar dreams. As her eyes fluttered open, she pondered what exactly had happened. She saw a strange woman, but before that she was alone on a beach, but before that… she racked her mind. Rain, and rain, and rain… on a boat. She must have gotten shipwrecked. But why was she on a boat? She hadn't really wanted to travel, someone must have dragged her along for that to- Oh. The realization of why she had been sailing hit jolted her upright. She sat up, and a small chill went down her spine. She was in a large rectangular bedroom. She sat on a soft bed with blue blankets and sheets and a half-oval mahogany headboard with stars carved into it, which was pushed against the wall. At the far side of the room, the entire wall had been replaced with a massive stained-glass window with the curtains pulled back, which reflected dazzling light in every color under the sun throughout the room. At Vivi’s right, a wooden desk with drawers, which was covered with stacks of paper and books faced a curved door that was quite like the one the orange-haired woman had stepped out of earlier. Perched on top of the desk like a cat was this very same woman, watching Vivi as if she could pounce at any moment. She was wearing a soft pink t-shirt with a white bird on the front and jeans, and was holding a dark blue backpack, She decided to ignore the fact that the clothes and bag belonged to her for now. And peeking out of the door was a short child with a cloud of messy, curly brown hair and a fuzzy pink hat perched on top. At least, Vivi thought he was meant to be peeking at her from behind the door. He was on the wrong side of it, so he wasn’t hidden by it at all. His wide, round, curious brown eyes were staring at Vivi. The moment he noticed her staring back, his eyes widened, and he darted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Vivi couldn't suppress a small laugh at this. She put the child out of her mind for the moment, and turned her attention towards the woman sitting on the desk. They stared silently at one another for a few moments, then Vivi finally spoke.   
“Um,” she started. “My name is Vivi. Where exactly… am I?” she asked.  
“In my house. I'm Nami,” she stated matter-of-factly.   
A name was a good start, she supposed.   
“You were passed out on the beach, so I brought you here!” Nami grinned. “That really wasn't the best place you could have chosen for a nap,” she pointed out, her chin resting on her hand.  
“Well, I was lost, and I didn't mean to fall asleep,” replied Vivi.  
“I know. I saw.” Nami tossed the backpack she was holding over to Vivi. “So, I guess this is yours?”  
Vivi nodded, unzipping the bag. She noted the lack of a pink shirt and jeans she had put in there, but everything else seemed to be in its place. She threw aside a sweater, a half-filled water bottle, a bag of chips, and a sketchbook, pulling her phone out. She hoped with all her heart as Nami walked closer, curious, then she clicked the on button, and… it miraculously turned on! Vivi sighed with relief. She frantically dialed a number, not caring that there was probably no service, and that he usually texted anyway, and then… no reply. She buried her head in her hands.  
“What happened?” asked Nami.  
Vivi sighed and stood up.  
“Thanks for bringing me here, I really mean it, but I have to go look for my friend now,” she said.  
“You shouldn't do that,” replied Nami in a sing-song voice. “It's raining, and you don't want to go to the other side of the island.” She paused for a moment. “He is here though.”  
Vivi’s eyes widened. “You know for sure?” she asked.  
“Of course I’m sure,” she snapped. “I know everyone on this island. What is he like anyway?”   
Vivi furrowed her brow. “Did you see him?”  
“A frie- acquaintance saw him, if we’re talking about the same person. Now, since I answered your question, you have to answer mine!”  
“Okay then, if you're sure he’s fine.” Vivi wasn't quite sure why she trusted this girl's answer. Maybe it was just because she was the only help Vivi had in this whole mess, but she felt that Nami was definitely telling the truth. She relaxed a little.  
“His name is Luffy. He’s…” Vivi tapped her chin. “Incredibly kind. And he’s brave too.   
But he’s loud. I’ve known him for a long time, so I couldn't say no to him when he said he wanted to go on a trip, and ride a boat. ‘An adventure!’, he said. But there was a storm, and I hope he’s okay…”  
“Loud? Energetic? Gets into trouble even when he’s not trying to?”  
Vivi nodded.  
“Great, then you don't have to worry about him! He’ll turn up here eventually! Since he’s on the other side of the island, he’ll definitely turn up here! And while you wait, in return for my amazing hospitality, you’ll tell me stories!” She snatched Vivi's phone out of her hand. “Starting with explaining what this is!” she exclaimed, grinning wildly.


End file.
